Trust 2
by RavenRose8
Summary: Trust. A firm belief in the reliability, truth, or ability of someone or something. That is the definition of trust. Relationships were built on trust, something that they can fail if neither side trusts the other. (Slight smut but not really. Inspired by a friend.)


_Trust. A firm belief in the reliability, truth, or ability of someone or something. That is the definition of trust. Relationships were built on trust, something that they can fail if neither side trusts the other._

Some people were reluctant to let go and trust someone so completely, but when it happens it can be a beautiful thing to see.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok sweetie?" A softly spoken woman asked, kneeling on top of another, shorter woman.

"I am, you need to stop worrying. I trust you." The other woman replied, smiling up at the other woman. Her hair sprayed around the pillow where her head was resting.

"Alright." The first woman said softly, leaning down she captured the lips of the other woman as her hands moved along her bare ribs causing the other woman to shiver until she reached her hands and interlocked their fingers together.

The other woman smiled as she returned the kiss eagerly as she felt her hands moved up to the headboard above her head.

The woman on top was called Ruby Rose, a world-famous Huntress and fighter but here she was the loving fiancée of the woman underneath her.

Neopolitan Gelato, she wasn't as well-known as Ruby, but she had a shady past where she wasn't always on the side of good. But now she had changed and was the fiancée of Ruby Rose

Their lips remained locked for almost a minute before Ruby moved her hands over to gently tie the rope around Neo's wrists, keeping her hands locked to the headboard while a blindfold was slipped over her eyes, as Neo made her eyes change colour just as Ruby covered them.

Breaking off the kiss Ruby brought her lips to Neo's neck, finding her pulse point expertly and began to suck eagerly on it causing Neo to gasp out.

After several seconds Neo recovered enough to speak up, "Are you sure you're ok with doing this?" Neo managed to ask, now that they were starting she was having doubts.

"I'm fine dear, I'm happy to do this." Ruby replied, she knew what Neo was referring to but she was more than happy to do this.

Early on in their relationship, before they were even going out but were simply friends Ruby told Neo that she didn't like sex, or rather having anything done to herself but she was curious about sex, curious about trying things out.

Neo had been accepting and understanding of Ruby, and eventually when they had gotten together romantically she had still been understanding that when they had sex for the first she had been worried and making sure that Ruby was alright with what they were doing.

It was Ruby's first time while it wasn't Neo's and she was more than happy to give advice to Ruby and guide her.

Ever since that first time though Ruby's curiosity hadn't abated at all and she was more than happy to pleasure Neo, while she herself wasn't interested in sex she knew her partner was and was happy to do it.

This didn't lessen Neo's worry though that she was pushing Ruby into doing things she didn't like or want to do but Ruby was perfectly fine with it.

Ruby brought her mouth away from Neo's neck as her hands ghosted along Neo's ribs again causing her to shiver and then she moved her hands to Neo's breasts hidden behind her neon pink bra, fortunately this set had the clasp on the front and Ruby unsnapped them and revealed Neo's bare breasts to the cool air of their room.

Running her hands over Neo's breasts and her nipples she carefully attached her lips to one of her erect nipples while her mind wandered slightly.

Contrary to what Neo thought she did get some pleasure out of doing this, but it wasn't the physical sense that she was giving Neo.

While her mouth and hand teased Neo's breasts she moved her other hand lower and gently glided over Neo's covered sex.

She got pleasure from the intent behind sex, the trust that Noe had in her to show her body to Ruby, the trust she had to touch Neo's most intimate places, it was why one-night stands would never interest her she needed to have that commitment with her partner.

Her mouth continued with Neo's breasts while her hands moved lower and slowly she lowered Neo's panties while her hands continued down low.

The feeling of being loved and in that position with someone who would always be there for her was enough for her that she'd be willing to do anything that Neo asked of her.

Her curiosity hadn't gone away and while she had tried several things she was curious about it didn't stop her from repeating several things that Neo enjoyed, she got enough pleasure from it that she didn't mind.

As her hand began to move in a rhythm, Neo's breathing began to grow quicker and shorter and Ruby knew that she was getting closer and so replaced her hand with her mouth and tongue, knowing which Neo liked more.

It was harder for Neo because she couldn't see Ruby, something she loved was seeing Ruby during the act, being able to weave her fingers through Ruby's hand, to touch her and hold her the whole time but with her eye sight taken from her and her hands tied up she couldn't do anything about it.

But it was what she wanted, to try something new and different. And it was, with her sense of touch and eyesight removed her other senses were heightened and she could smell Ruby, her shampoo and body wash that she used.

Every touch from Ruby sent ripples through her body as every touch was amplified and this included what she was doing now.

Buckling her hips up, she breathed out and after a minute she was finally able to breath in again, though she was breathing heavily as she recovered from her orgasm.

She felt Ruby laying against her, drawing lazy circles on her stomach while she recovered, and she smiled at Ruby, how cuddly she was, and the happiness was just oozing off her.

"How was it?" Ruby asked out of curiosity, wanting to see if Neo was happy.

"It was great." Neo answered once she recovered, they didn't have very long before they needed to leave and meet up with their friends, so they couldn't go on much longer.

Untying her hands and removing her blindfold Ruby sat on Neo's stomach and laid her head on Neo's shoulder, burying her face in her neck.

"How was it for you?" Neo asked, as she did after every time. Wanting to make sure that Ruby was happy, considering she didn't get anything physically from it.

"Lovely, thank you." Ruby said, kissing Neo's neck in appreciation. Maybe she'd try to explain to Neo what she gets from this…maybe later. Ruby thought to herself as she hummed in contentment.

Neo couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arm around Ruby and hugged her closer, they had some time yet and both were just happy to remain like this for a while longer.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, this all came from a fun conversation with a friend, won't say what that conversation was about but anyway it had me thinking about myself a little.**

 **I don't hide that I'm Asexual, I'm not that interested in having sex. Or rather no sexual acts done to myself, but I'm more than willing and curious to do them to others, which is where I had the inspiration for Ruby in this.**

 **The whole bit about trust truly interests me and it's something I'd love to have with someone, to trust them completely and share everything.**

 **This story is a personal one for me as it deals with something I don't talk about really. It's easy for me to talk on here because I don't know any of you. I only know one person on here that I talk to rather often and I highly doubt she'd be reading this. So this is rather easy on my anxiety, all fun and games.**

 **Anyway, this isn't meant to be smut but just simply something I wanted to write and put onto paper, figuratively speaking that is.**

 **Anyway, enough about me, I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time.**


End file.
